Next Generation
by cjunit1995
Summary: While waiting for his parents in meeting, Zak and Francis manages to come across classified information on potential future Secret Scientist.


As more time passes, I realized things changed a lot after The War of the Cyptids. One of the new changes after the war was the Secret Scientists were under new strict relegation. One of those new relegation was the Secret Scientists have to hold meetings regularly with their new director at one of the Organizations many bases around the world.

These meetings blows for me because since my parents don't trust me to be home alone or won't leave me alone with Uncle Doyle after the last time. The only option for me was to sit outside the meeting room and wait. Sitting in a hall bored with nothing to do for the next 2 to 3 hours wasn't the worst part. I looked across the hall to see Francis against the hall engross in a tablet. The worst part was that I had to wait with him.

Except Francis was acting different from the last few times we saw each other. He made no attempt to say anything to me. I tried to at least say hi, since after the whole thing in Turkey went down, I thought we were at least not enemies anymore. I got nothing from him. After ten minutes of dead silence I could not take it anymore and got up from my spot and walked over to him.

"Ok that's it, Francis! What are you up too? I've been sitting here for the last ten minutes and you haven't insulted me or even looked at me."

Francis pulled his tablet closer to him, preventing Zak from peeking at it. "I believe that's none of your business, Zak. Now shoo." Francis motioned a shoo sign with one of his hands. Zak moved away from Francis and turned to go back to his spot across the hall. Francis went back to reading the tablet but before he knew it, Zak quickly ran and grabbed the tablet before Francis could react.

"Let's see what you've been doing." Zak was trying to quickly see what Francis was reading and saw the seal for The Origination on the document. Francis then grabbed the tablet back from Zak.

"I'll take that back, thank you very much."

"What was that?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Francis pulled the tablet closer to him.

"That is totally something. I saw the Organizations seal on that. Tell me." Zak paused and Francis had a mischievous grin. "Or maybe I should let everyone in the meeting room know what you're up to and some part of me thinks that Epsilon would really be interested."

"OK fine. I may have decided to take a peek at some of the directors of the Secret Scientist files related to the future member of the Secret Scientist."

"Why would you do that?"

"Have you heard about the school The Organization is currently setting up for The Secret Scientist?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, it would seem that a number of students have already been preselected to become Secret Scientist before they even attended the school. That's what these files are. They're profiles of the preselected students sent from the headmaster of the school to the Secret Scientist Director Marcus Hyatt."

"Why would you care?"

"Because there is a good chance that I would have to work with them in the future so I have decided to take a peek to see who my future coworkers are."

"Let me take a look." Zak leaned in over to Francis to get a good view of the tablet.

"Fine, let me go to the start of the profiles"

 **Name:** Alveras, Chase

 **Current Residence:** Salvador, Brazil

 **DOB:** 2/10/1997

Attention was first drawn to Chase Alveras back in April of 2011 due to his academic success. Chase was allowed to take the entrance Exam to Saint Marina, a private academy. He passed with some of the highest scores recorded. After that, I sent one of my agents to Salvador Brazil to see if he was a good pick for the Secret Scientist program this is what we found.

Chase Alveras was born on February 10, 1997, to Hector and Marine Alveras. He grew up in one of the poor areas in Salvador but despite that his intelligence didn't suffer due to the poor upbringing. Looking at his school transcripts and notes from his school counselor, Chase always managed to stay ahead of his age group in maturity and academic.

Looking more into his personal life outside of school, a few more interesting things have been discovered. In the last year and a half, he has taken a great interest in Etymology. Lately, he has begun to post on messages boards and discussion forums relating to theories on abnormal human genetic sequences.

After looking more into Chase, I have decided that he is not only a perfect candidate for the new upcoming school but also for the preselected Secret Scientist list. He would be one of the few preselected candidates not to be related to a current or deceased Secret Scientist. Due to his knowledge and interest in Etymology, I believe that while at my school he can be pushed more towards taking over research from the late Dr. Kajiwara, one of the Secret Scientist that was lost during the raid on Weird World.

"So Francis, how many more files are there?"

"I would say maybe at least 7 to 8 more."

"Let's try to get through as many as we can before the meetings over."

 **A/N I know it's been awhile since I update on my other story, I just haven't been motivated to finish up the next chapter. A few days ago I got this idea about who would be the next generation of Secret Scientist and decided to write a short story about it. This also connected to my other story Ultimate Fate.**

 **I would also to thank Annabeth and Percy Jackson for helping me with the editing**


End file.
